Life
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Why? Why must life be like this? Max never deserved this. Talk about harsh reality. Character Death, mentions of rape and other stuff like that. Also has mention of TysonMax ONESHOT


**A/N:** Alright, I wrote this becuase I was mad and upset at Chris, my supposed-to-be brother. He's not making things easy for me and hell, who knows, maybe after this I might get over my writers' block for my other stories.

**Warnings:** Character death,mentions of rape, abuse and other things like that. Also mentions Tyson/Max!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own but the poem _is_ mine.

**Oneshot**

* * *

Birds were free to fly, 

into the endless sky.

Fish were free to swim,

into the never ending sea.

People were free to live in harmony,

to be forever peaceful and happy.

This is what god gave us.

Instead of being thankful,

we took it to our advantage,

and abused it.

This once beautiful world,

is now controlled by the dark lord,

which we had created.

Now nothing is free.

Birds will never set flight like before,

fish are now dieing,

people are hurting,

yet this what we started

and there is no going back.

* * *

People say that you should enjoy life. But how it that possible? This earth, this life is nothing but pain, sorrow, hatred, dirty. There are whores, killers, rapists, drug dealers, and no matter what people may think, you can't trust anyone. 

Not your families, not your friends, lovers, even the law. You do and you are bounded to get hurt. You can know someone all your life but in time they are bound to stab you in the back. Friends, yeah right. Love, puh-lease, as if. Trust, you wish. Happiness, in your dreams.

There is no such thing as happiness. That is why people created fairytales. To make you think, believe and/or wish for it only for you to realize that reality was, is and always will be nothing but suffering. Some people don't know what the world really is.

How can we go to hell if we already living in it? Those who are happy may never have seen the harsh of life and good for them. But it's only going to make it harder for them to survive after they see what the world really is.

It maybe is beautiful but as the saying goes: The most innocent or beautiful person/thing can be the most dangerous. And the world is. Some see that when they are born and other don't and grow up carefree but then reality sets in and its too late to help them, that is if you can actually find any real help.

Max Tate learnt this was too late. Happy-go-lucky, constant sugar high, too innocent and naive for his own good. Walking down a street good cost you your life. This his friends learnt. The world is actually a dark; ugly place once you past the border of beauty. Him, his family, his friends, and rivals learnt the painful way.

Max Tate

July 16, 1990- May 30, 2006

Beloved son, friend, and boyfriend,

you will forever be in our hearts,

may you rest in peace.

Cries were heard as the casket was lowered down into the ground. His family, his friends, his fans and even the Demolition Boys were there to pay their respects. It was a sad day for them all mainly for his parents Tyson. Judy leant against her ex-husband as her legs gave out.

Tyson turned and ran with Hiro following. Rei cried into Mariah's chest while Kenny and Emily cried together. Kai stood a little farther away from the rest with the Demolition Boys, silently crying. Why did it happen to Max? What did he do to deserve what happen to him? That was what ran through all of theirs head, yet they were never answered.

Tyson, like Max's mom, hadn't taken it so well. Who could when they found out that their boyfriend and best friend had been beat, raped, robbed and it was too late to save him? Kai turned and headed to where his rival and friend had ran.

He found Tyson beating into his brother's chest, sobbing and screaming, "Why?" Kai bent down next to them and wrapped his arms around them both and pulled them into a hug. Hiro whispered soothing words while Kai ran his hands through Tyson's hair, trying to help calm him down.

He had never comforted anyone before so he had no clue what to do but it seemed that it helped. Finally Tyson managed to stop crying and just sat there starring at nothing, feeling, nothing, thinking nothing. The three of them were.

They only moved when they heard some more people arrived behind them. It was Rei, Kenny, and Tala. Tyson stood up and embraced the other two, while Tala helped Hiro and Kai stand up. Tyson waved Kai over and pulled him into a group hug which he gave back.

* * *

A few months later and everyone went there separate ways. Kai went back with the Demolition Boys to Russia to help them with the abbey and to take over the Hiwatari Company. Rei went back to China with the White Tigers while Kenny went back to school which he had skipped a couple of grades. 

Tyson had been seeing a physiatrist cause of his depression and was doing great. Judy buried her head into work and hadn't bothered to talk to Max's dad or anyone outside her work. Max's dad kept his shop but was now drinking.

Emily, Eddie and Michael decided to play their favorite sport while Rick just traveled around the world helping kids better their playing at Beyblading. Pretty much the same happened to the rest. Tyson, Kai and Rei had all quite Beyblading and didn't keep in touch much after that.

The people who had killed max were brought to justice and thanks to Kai, they were locked up and the key was, by Tyson, thrown in the middle of the ocean. Kai would buy flowers over the internet and had them sent to Max's grave and the same with Rei since they were too far away to do it themselves.

Kenny visited Max's grave whenever he could and Tyson visited it almost every day. He made sure it stayed cleaned, that there weren't any dead flowers on it and even talked about what was happening like Max was there.

And in truth Max was there with him. With Kai, Rei, Kenny, his mom, his dad and everybody else. No matter what, he would always be with them and they knew that and that helped them go on everyday, to never give up.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe I've killed one of my favorite characters. Anyway, the first part was my first poem and I think it sucks but that's what I think. 

Also, please review for me, it would make me happy.


End file.
